El harem de finn
by JJXP
Summary: este fanfic trata de que finn ya es un joven maduro y serio puesto a tenido un entrenamiendo muy duro y se a esforzado mucho para lograr grandes avilidades para eso tubo que partir de ooo pero la regresar muchas sorpresas lo espera y mas ya que el tendra un harem con muchas princesas o jovenes el harem es tipo riza y nuestro joven heroe tendran muchos triunfos y problemas


En búsqueda del verdadero amor

Hola a todos mis lectores enserio perdonen la demora pero es que hago un fanfic con un amigo está en su canal enserio perdonen la demora pero es que nos matamos la cabeza entre él y yo para poder enviarla enserio perdonen mucho por las molestias sorry y los hice esperar mucho y si estoy pendiente de sus msm y perdonen por no responderlos es que e tenido problemas con mi cuenta para reacomodar todo así que perdonen enserio pero aun así yo si estoy pendiente de sus msm y ps la vdd les recomiendo el cap que hice con mi amigo la verdad esta súper genial espero visiten su canal al final del cap les dejare su canal para que pasen a verlo el fanfic que hacemos se llama una batalla por el amor de finn ese es a y para aquellos que piensan que la niña que acompaña a Finn es mala y le ara algo malo o es el verdadero enquiridión no se preocupen que no es así es una niña que a sufrido mucho y encontró la felicidad ya estando con Finn ya que el la salvo de la soledad así que no se preocupen que yo tengo bien pensado el fanfic XD XP

Jake avía salido a buscar a Finn ya hace 2 días que lo andaba buscando sin descanso mientras que Marceline no avía salido de su casa no avía hablado con nadie no avía vuelto a tocar su bajo hacha solo se la pasaba encerrada cosa que preocupaba mucho a sus amigos nadie avía sabido nada de Finn la dulce princesa a tratado de hablar con Marceline pero esta no responde solo se escucha un llanto que debes en cuando se vuelve desgarrador el que estaba más preocupado era jake que aunque el aún le temía él sabía que era la mejor amiga de Finn y que a él no le gustaría verla llorando así que va a ir a hablar con ella para consolarla

Jake: marcy por favor ábreme no llores sé que Finn es tu amigo y no dejare de buscarlo el regresara y estarán juntos como los amigos que son

En eso jake escucho un llanto desgarrador lleno de dolor y tristeza jake sabe que Marceline no iba a abrirle así que se encogió y entro por debajo de la puerta para poder hablar con ella al entrar la ve y se agranda

Jake: vamos marcy no llores por favor sé que a Finn no le gustaría verte así, para por favor donde está la rockera divertida que mi hermano tanto quiere y que siempre me tortura con sus bromitas

Dijo jake tratando de levantarle el ánimo pero Marceline le habla dolorosamente y muy triste entre lágrimas le habla a jake

Marceline: tu... tu no lo entiende perro tonto yo... yo soy una boba una estúpida por mi culpa Finn se fue perdí el amor de mi vida el único que me a comprendido en esta vida él siempre estuvo para mi me defendió y me ayudo y yo que hice cuando más me necesito solo le dije que se largara y que no lo quería ver mas tu como crees que me siento perro estúpidoooo!

le grito Marceline a todo pulmón a jake y jake quedo en shok al oír que marcy dijo que Finn es el amor de su vida pero se recuperó y trato de consolar a Marceline pero esta estaba sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas y llorando estaba abrazando sus piernas mientras que lloraba sobre su rodillas

Jake: vamos marcy no llores seguro que mi hermano... antes de que jake dijera algo Marceline lo interrumpe gritándole a jake muy enojada y derramando muchas lágrimas

Marceline: claro que fue mi culpa perro tonto por mi culpa Finn se marchó de ooo el siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite pero cuando el más me necesitaba yo no estuve para el sino en contra por mi culpa Finn se marchó me ha de estar odiando ya lo perdí, perdí todo él lo era todo para mi tú crees que él me perdone por lo que le hice perro tontooo!

Jake estaba impresionado y asustado por la repentina actitud de Marceline así que se pone todo serio y le habla de frente a la dolida Marceline con todo el valor que podía

Jake: Marceline reacciona deja ya de actuar como una loca bien sabes que Finn jamás te odiaría pase lo que pase yo conozco a mi hermanito y si él ha cambiado un poco pero él nunca te odiaría el solo se sintió odiado y que ya no era necesitado aquí en ooo por eso se fue Marceline no sientas dolor vamos si donde está tu explosiva forma de ser tu bien sabes más que yo como es Finn contigo apuesto a que si él sabe que le amas el estará rápidamente contigo marcy

En eso jake le muestra una sonrisa trata de animar a Marceline pero esta lo mira con más tristeza y derrama unas lágrimas y le habla a jake muy dolidamente

Marceline: Finn el ya lo sabe la cara de chicle le conto todo Finn a de estar pensado en estos momentos que yo estoy jugando con el y no es así yo lo amo con todo mi ser pero él nunca se avía fijado en mí siempre fue con esas princesuchas él nunca se fijara en mi un monstruo

Dijo Marceline derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y se ponía a llorar en un doloroso llanto que no tenía fin alguno jake se acerca y le habla

Jake: no marcí yo conozco a Finn él es mi hermano y lo conozco de toda la vida el nunca pensaría mal de ti y como esta eso de que mi hermanito lo sabe cuéntame marcí

Dijo jake tratando de que Marceline le hablara lo cual consiguió pero Marceline no asomo su rostro lo tenía oculto en sus piernas y hay ella relataba la historia

Marceline: pues veras…

flash back estaba Marceline en su casa totalmente furiosa y dolida se avía comido todo el rojo que avía en su casa y con su hacha destrozo algunas cosas de su casa se iba a relajar tocando un poco de música cuando recibe una llamada la cual la saco de sus casillas

Marceline: habla rápido tengo prisa

¿?: Lo siento mucho marcy le dije, le dije lo que me hiciste prometer que no le dijera

Marceline: a eres tu cara de chicle que quieres y a que te refieres con eso

Dulce princesa: lo siento marcy enserio lo siento mucho le conté a Finn que tú lo amas y que sufrió al verte sufrir enserio lo siento mucho

Marceline: que tu queee! eres una estúpida para que te sirve ser la más inteligente de ooo sabes lo que paso haya tonta lo que le dije a Finn acaso estas enferma

Dulce princesa: enserio lo lamento mucho marcy no era mi intención solo se me salió dulce princesa: marcy estas hay?

Marceline colgó bruscamente y tomo un paraguas para cubrirse del sol y fue a hablar con Finn ya a Marceline le alegraba mucho que Finn al fin supiera que ella lo ama y se iba a disculpar con Finn y fue a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Finn al llegar be la casa abandonada no avía ni un alma entra por la entrada por suerte de marcy estaba abierta ella cerro y se dirigió asía el cuarto de Finn y iba abrir la puerta casi tocando la perilla regreso su mano hacia su pecho y se puso triste entre sus pensamiento ella pensaba que Finn a de estar fatal por su culpa pero se le paso rápidamente ya que al fin tenía el paso libre hacia su corazón y giro la perilla y entro y cerró la puerta pero no be a nadie busca rápidamente y no encuentra nada Marceline se pone triste pero sus ojos se fijan en una hoja que avía sobre la cama de Finn y va a ir a revisarla y al leerla su mundo se colapsó se iso añicos su corazón le dolía sentía como si se lo estuvieran arrancando lentamente y aplastándolo en el proceso lagrimas salían de Marceline sin parar Marceline lloraba en llantos y se dirigió hacia la cama de Finn y vio el gorro de Finn Marceline lo tomo y lo abrazo contra su pecho mientras que lloraba muy dolida Finn de flas back

jake: a eso explica por qué te encontré en el cuarto de Finn Marceline se be que amas mucho a mi hermanita sabes porque no mejor me ayudas a buscarlo y así le explicaras todo apuesto a que mi hermano lo entenderá y estará a tu lado

Marceline: no seas un perro tonto Finn ya no querrá estar más conmigo y menos por el daño que le hice el me ha de estar odiando por favor jake vete quiero estar sola

jake: vamos Marceline no te pongas así estoy seguro de que mi hermano te perdonara tu sabes que él siempre te quiso como su mejor amiga y ahora que sabe que tú lo amas puede que estén juntos ustedes dos vamos ayúdame a buscar a mi hermanito apuesto a que él te perdonara vamos marcy no te rindas apuesto a que si le demuestras ese amor a mi hermano él te va amar de la misma manera Marceline levanta su mira tenía la cara de impresionada pero aun triste mira a jake y le habla con tristeza pero esperanzada en su vos

Marceline: estas seguro jake que Finn me llegue a amar no sabes cómo es sufrido en toda mi inmortalidad Finn para mí es un milagro de la vida para mí él lo es todo para mi jake enserio lo amo y quiero que este siempre a mi lado

jake: entonces si tanto lo amas lucha por el entonces vienes marcy hay que buscar a Finn por todo ooo tengo noticias de que el clan wolf black lo han visto si nos damos prisa lo encontraremos pronto

Marceline: está bien jake no perdamos más tiempo vamos por mi amado Finn

en eso Marceline se pone el gorro de Finn y busca su bajo hacha y su paraguas y juntos salen en búsqueda de Finn ya llevaban 3 horas sobrevolando el área y encontraron al clan rápidamente estos estaban almacenando alimentos y les preguntan sobre Finn a lo cual alguno de los lobos se asustaron un poco el jefe se acercó y abrazo a jake el cual queda confundido

Nuevo jefe: hola jake mucho tiempo sin vernos que acaso no me recuerdas

jake: taison tanto tempo como a estado la familia y todos

taison: ahora mejor que nunca gracias a tu hermano fuimos liberados por un tirano que abusaba de nosotros pero lo que no me explico es por qué estaba solo no que tú y el eran inseparables ese día estaba solo y mato al antiguo jefe tirano que abusaba de nosotros pero lo mato de una forma muy cruel y despiadada y al final tomo su piel pero lo que más nos intrigo a todos fue el que dijo que no le harían peor daño que el haberlo perder todo el ya lo avía perdido a que se refería el que le paso al pobre

Jake y Marceline: es una larga historia

taison: o balla balla quien es ella jake veo que trae el gorro de Finn acaso es su novia

En eso Marceline solo bajo la mirada y el gorro de Finn cubría sus ojos lo cuales derramaban lágrimas y eso lo noto taison el cual se arrepintió de lo que dijo y trato de calmarla pero Marceline se va flotando y jake lo interrumpe

jake: pronto lo será amigo pero ahora están pasando por una fase muy dolorosa te contare luego pero antes que nada queremos saber dónde está Finn

taison: o entiendo perdona amigo y pues el pregunto si había un rio para quitarse toda la sangre de encima así que le indicamos que el único rio cerca es uno donde vive un espíritu del mar y más adelante esta el espíritu de la roca la cual si pasas esos obstáculos te encontraras una tienda donde te mejoran todo y te dan buena vestimenta

jake: muchas gracias enserio amigo bueno mejor seguimos con nuestro viaje nos vemos y cuídense mucho vamos marcy no te quedes hay arriba

en eso marcy sale de su trance y desciende para reanudar su viaje en búsqueda de su amado Finn y caminan por la indicación y antes de avanzar vieron un montón de huesos que eran de lobo y pensaron que eran del lobo que mato Finn y siguen su camino según las indicaciones de los lobos Marceline llevaba a jake flotando para acelerar la marcha de ambos y en eso encuentras como una serpiente en el piso al bajar lo inspeccionan y ben que hay sangre y que esa creatura la mataron en eso aparece una conejita y mira a Marceline y a jake

Conejita: hola mucho gusto tengan cuidado esa creatura viva o muerta es peligrosa pero gracias a un joven verdaderamente wuapo nos hemos salvado de esa horrible creatura siempre nos aterrorizaba y devoraba a todos los animales y se los devoraba vivos hasta que apareció aquel joven y nos salvó

Jake: y dime ese joven traía ropa azul y una cabellera dorada?

Conejita: la verdad no se dé la ropa cuando llego la tenía toda de color rojo y olia a mucha sangre y su cabello también estaba manchado con esa sangre el solo vino a darse un baño y valla que además de paro es sexy

con eso la conejita se sonroja y pone sus manos en la cara y la mueve de un lado a otro mientras fantaseaba al decir al hacer eso Marceline se molesta y se lo demuestra a la conejita la cual se aterro Marceline se acerca aterradoramente asía la conejita la cual se aterro y jake la detiene Marceline

Jake: tranquila marcy no exageres por favor detente

Marceline: tsk tienes razón y dinos coneja donde se fue Finn

Eso lo dijo aun molesta lo cual ocasiono que la conejita se aterrara

jake: ya marcy contrólate bueno dinos con detalle que sucedió aquí

conejita: pues veras ese joven a el cual ustedes se refieren a Finn vino a este lugar hace casi 3 días él le pidió y le rogo a la serpiente para bañarse y quitarse la sangre de encima y la serpiente se negó así que él y la serpiente pelearon me aterre cuando la serpiente le rompió el pecho sangraba mucho pero el saco un líquido y con eso se curó de inmediato lo cual nos dejó a todos impresionados y luego pelaron no sé qué le paso pero él se envolvió en una clase de luz que parecía un rayo y le dio a la serpiente la cual salió volando por el tremendo impacto eso hiso que se enfureciera mucho y tuvieron una dura pelea hasta que el chico le clavo la espada en el ojo de la serpiente al parecer fue el único punto débil de la serpiente todos quedamos aterrados por los gritos de agonía de la serpiente vimos como revolvía la espada en el ojo de la serpiente cuando vi casi toda la espada cubierta de sangre y la serpiente derramaba sangre de su ojo entiendo que lo hiso por su bien y el de nosotros pero eso fue una forma muy despida y antes de irse solo tomo parte de su piel y se fue

Marceline al escuchar eso solo se imagina que Finn está furioso con ella y con todos lo cual la ase derramar lágrimas trato de huir pero jake la detiene

Jake: tranquila marcy no te vallas no quieres estar junto a Finn

Marceline: jake fíjate lo que hiso Finn tan soló mira como mato a estas 2 creaturas me debe odiar de la misma manera a de odiarme por lo que paso por favor déjame ir no quiero molestar la vida de Finn quiero que Finn sea feliz

Jake: marcy no entiendes tu eres la felicidad de mi hermano vamos no te puedes rendir así como así solo tienes que explicarle a mi hermanito que tú lo amas y el entenderá

Conejita: o y dime tu eres la novia de ese atractivo joven

Jake: si algo así pero pronto serán novios por completo y puede que más que eso

Lo que dijo Jake dejo sonrojada a Marceline pero ella lo que hiso fue dar una sonrisa y toma a jake

Marceline: si yo lo amo y mucho y espero entiendas pero tenemos algo de prisa y tenemos que buscarlo así que ya tenemos que marcharnos

Conejita: si claro entiendo linda espero sean feliz y cuídense

Jake: eee oyes yo no soy un costal de papas como para que me cargues de esta manera

Después de eso Marceline se eleva y se va volando para buscar la siguiente pista donde se encontraba Finn volaron por todo el lugar y encontraron una aldea donde al parecer estaban celebrando y decidieron ir a ver al llegar casi todos posaron las miradas en ellos pero después siguieron festejando jake pregunto qué porque el motivo de la celebración y le contestaron

aldeano: es que ya por fin somos libre de esa maldición un joven nos liberó antes aquí avía una niñita que nos maldecía todo el tiempo siempre que estábamos cerca de ella siempre nos pasaba cosas terribles moríamos de las peores formas inimaginables por eso abandonamos la aldea pero no vimos cómo se pudo el librar de ella no sabemos que le paso o como nos liberó seguro le dio descanso eterno o dándole descanso a su alma pero ella no se avía vuelto a aparecerse mas y por eso estamos festejando así que si quieren quédensen a festejar con nosotros

Jake: no podemos estamos buscando a ese joven nos podrían indicar a donde se fue por favor mientras a jake le indicaban un joven engreído se acercó a Marceline y se puso en su espalda poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro

Joven: hola hermosa que tal si nos vamos y nos divertimos un ratico juntos olvídate de ese tonto y vente a gozar conmigo

Mientras jake hablaba y le agradecía a un hombre escucharon un golpe muy fuerte y cuando jake fue corriendo a ver lo que avía pasado el vio a un joven tirado en el piso con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza y en el piso estaba todo agrietado y hay estaba Marceline gritándoles con su bajo hacha en sus manos

Marceline: vuelve a hacer eso idiota y te juro que la próxima te paso el lado filoso de mi guitara idiota yo solo le pertenezco a Finn

en eso todos ben aterrados y se alejan con mucho temor de Marceline mientras que algunas chicas de la aldea aplaudían a Marceline y otras se burlaban del joven engreído después de eso Marceline y jake siguieron su viaje ya estaba anocheciendo Marceline quería seguir porque de noche ella es mejor pero se sentía algo cansada y jake boto porque descansan un poco lo cual Marceline termino por aceptar después de un duro día ya cuando se van a dormir Marceline quiere tocar una canción dedicada a su gran amor

Marceline: no sé dónde estás, no sé dónde vas, no sé qué buscaras pero a mí me tienes perdida en tu corazón yo no sé qué hacer sin ti no no lo sé si te pierdo me muero tu eres el amor de mi vida yo te amo con todo mi corazón y a tu lado siempre quiero estar y nunca separarme desde que te conocí si fuiste mi ilusión de maravillas me enamore desde el primer día que te conocí yo te amé como una loca desesperada tu nunca me rechazaste nunca pensaste mal de mí tu siempre estuviste conmigo nuca me abandonaste siempre a mi lado has estado me has querido como tu amiga pero yo quiero más yo yo quiero más y más yo quiero siempre a tu lado estar para siempre y por siempre y para siempre tu eres el amor de mi vida y siempre te voy a amar te amare (Finn espero encontrarte pronto y demostrarte todo este amor que te tengo)

después de eso Marceline mira el cielo nocturno y be lo bello que se be estrellado lleno de estrellas por doquier y Marceline entra en una de sus fantasías y se imagina a ella y a Finn en una noche así tan hermosa y juntos a la luz de la luna pero sus pensamientos fueron rotos por los quejidos de jake quien se quejaba dormido

jake entresueños: nooooooo donde está mi burrito que le hicieron ayuda ayuda alguien se llevo mi burrito en eso jake pataleaba y parecía que corría y eso le dio gracia a Marceline y se fue a dormir se recostó y acaricio el gorro que tenía puesto el gorrito de Finn mientras pronunciaba unas palabras

Marceline: Finn estés donde estés te deseo lo mejor y que te encuentres bien te amo mi Finn

y con eso Marceline cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar durmiendo y soñando con su amado Finn y aso paso toda la noche tranquila al día siguiente empacaron todo y se marcharon del lugar y volaron casi todo el camino y debes en cuando bajan a descansar y a comer un poco buscaron con desesperación el último lugar donde vieron que se dirigía Finn y fueron asía ese lugar al llegar quedan impresionado porque ven como una montaña está hecha añicos por más de la mitad y en eso vieron a un habitante del lugar parecía un viejo y se acercan a preguntarle

Jake: hola mucho gusto seño nos puede decir que paso aquí como es que esa montaña está casi destruida

viejo: hola mucho gusto y pus es algo interesante y un milagro también verán antes avía un monstruo de roca que vivía por aquí se llamaba roki y era un engendro y también muy despiadado mataba a todo aquellos que querían pasar hace ya casi 4 días apareció un joven con una niña trataron pasar pero el muy desgraciado ataco a la niña y el joven en verdad que se enfureció el joven porque ataco sin piedad a roki lo que si me dejo impresionado fue que su cuerpo se incendió y su espada parecía que estuviera envuelto en un tornado pero eso no fue nada comparado con el final se quitó el fuego de encima y elevo su espada la cual se cargó otra ves de energía pero esta era más fuerte y bajo su espada de golpe y parece que hubiera cortado el viento porque parecía una ola pero esta era toda blanca apenas podía ver cuando me di cuenta roki ya estaba muerto y al tocar la montaña casi la ase desaparecer lo vi caer de rodilla al suelo y dirigirse asía la niña yo regrese mi casa por medicamentos pero al legar los vi como nuevos y se estaban marchando no se quienes eran pero nos han salvado de un monstruo que nos lleva aterrorizando por mucho tiempo y les estamos muy gradecidos

Marceline se intriga al escuchar que Finn estaba con una niña lo cual se pregunta quién es y porque esta con su Finn y por qué Finn reacciono de esa forma y le pregunta al viejo

Marceline: oye viejo me puede decir quién era esa tal niña y porque estaba con mi Finn

viejo: o tu eres su esposa mucho gusto y pues al parecer avían lastimado y su padre él se enfureció porque lo que logre escuchar de el fue (no te pienso perdonar lo que le hiciste a mi samanta JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE!) el joven dijo eso antes de atacar brutalmente a roki y luego matarlo lo que me pareció dulce fue que esa niña llamara a su padre y le pidió disculpas después de eso se fueron a la tienda de Ana haya hacen las mejor ropas del mundo seguro fueron por ropa nueva

Marceline se entristece al oír que Finn no está solo pero se alegra también por eso porque su amado no esta solo y también porque el viejo le planteo que ella era su esposa y ella su hija y su amado Finn su esposo eso e dio más esperanzas de que su amado este a su lado por otra parte jake quedo confundido

jake: como esta eso de que Finn tuvo una hija así como así si el nicas...

Marceline tapa la boca de jake y lo arrastra hacia el cruce estrecho de las montañas y el viejo al ver tal escena quedo impresionado pero lo ignoro

Marceline: muchas gracias viejo le agradecemos por la ayuda ahora tenemos que irnos

Viejo: cuídense mucho que les valla bien y espero encuentre pronto a tu esposo e hija

el viejo se despidió alzando su brazo y moviéndolo de izquierda a derecha después de eso se dispuso a regresar a su casa mientras Marceline llevaba a jake aun cruzado de brazos al llegar al estrecho paso Marceline suelta a jake

jake: pero que te pasa porque me hiciste eso acaso estás loca o que

Marceline: ya tranquilo pulgoso no pasa nada malo además fue muy lindo de su parte pensar que Finn es mi esposo pero me da curiosidad esa niña no crees que sea la de la aldea que pasamos ayer

jake: pues la verdad si esa niña me llamo la atención porque Finn estará con ella si los aldeanos dijeron que siempre les pasaban cosas terribles

Marceline: no lo se seguro la trataban mal y ella no tenía opciones

Jake: tal bes tengas razón pero no me late cuando estemos con Finn le preguntaremos

Marceline: si tienes razón bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa para estar rápido con mi Finn si jake date prisa

Después de eso Marceline bolo toda entusiasmada y emocionada hacia el final del camino mientras jake corría en cuatro patas para tratar de alcanzar a Marceline

Jake: espera Marceline no tan rápido hay canijo que pésima condición tengo voy a bajarle a los burritos en eso los dos se dirigían asía la tienda de Ana al llegar jake cae al piso muerto por correr tanto y Marceline da una pequeña risita y levanta a jake como si fuera un costal de papas y se meten en la tienda al entrar aparece Ana pero esta bestia con otro atuendo un pantalón negro una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta azul blanco y negro y unos tenis

Ana: hola mucho gusto bienvenidos a mi tienda mi nombre es Ana en que les puedo atender

Marceline: hola Ana mucho gusto mi nombre es Marceline vinimos a ver si a as visto por aquí a un joven llamado Finn esqu...

Marceline no logra terminar la frase ya que Ana la interrumpe toda emocionada y como si estuviera enamorada

Ana: aaaaa ese wuapisimo que vino a mi tienda ase casi 4 días la verdad envidio a la que este casado con el porque vino con una niña y ella se lo pasaba diciéndolo papi lo cual me dio mucha felicidad al parecer esa niña es feliz junto a su padre era muy tierna y hermosa y me dio riza la cantidad de ropa que se llevó la niña a su padre lo dejo casi en shock hasta a mi me dejo impresionada ella se llevó 20 vestidos distintos y el wuapo se llevó solo 3 pares de ropa completa aparte de una nueva armadura la cual se me hizo extraño porque cuando me la entrego la piel de lobo esta era toda negra y sucia pero cuando se la entrega esta tomo un tono de color blanco

Marceline: o que bien y pues a esa chica que le tienes envidia es a mi yo soy su esposa

Dijo Marceline con orgullo pero jake la callo tratando de zafarse y cay al piso y se levanta

jake: de que estas hablando marcy si eso...

nuevamente Marceline le tapa la boca a jake y este recuerda lo que hablaron así que ignoran lo que trato de decir

Ana: que no es que perro dime acaso ella no es su esposa o el está soltero porque si lo es con gusto yo sería su nueva mujer

lo dijo con mucha emoción y totalmente emocionada en cambio Marceline se puso celosa y le reclamo y Ana entendió la indirecta

Marceline: que demonios estas ablando Finn es mío y de nadie más estás loca si piensas queme lo quitaras

Ana: a si no te veo con el en estos momentos además quien no se resistirá a ese joven tan wuapo y apuesto a que si me le pretendo el se quedara conmigo

Eso lo dijo Ana tratando de pelear por Finn y Marceline pero esta desenfunda su bajo hacha y casi le da un hachazo a Ana pero jake la detiene

Marceline: suéltame pulgoso no dejare que nadie más le haga daño a mi Finn y lo aparte de mi lado otra bes el ya a sufrido mucho y no quiero verlo sufrir más

Ana: valla as de amarlo mucho y veo que te preocupas mucho por tu hombre y eso me alegra mucho chica ese es el espíritu lucha por tu hombre y nunca te rindas espero lo encuentres pronto si deciden irse en su búsqueda él se fue por aquella dirección

Lo dijo señalando la dirección a donde se avían marchado Finn y samanta en eso Marceline baja su hacha y pone una riza triste pero de felicidad

Marceline: muchas gracias vámonos pulgoso no hay tiempo que perder hay que encontrarlo pronto

en eso Marceline toma a jake como saco de papas y se van pero Ana los detiene y les pide que así no vallan y que compren nueva vestimenta en eso Marceline se mira y ve que toda su ropa esta rasgada y sucia en eso ella acepta y busca ropa para sí misma mientras jake platica con la encargada Marceline encuentra una camiseta negra que por detrás tiene el logo viva el rock con 2 guitarras y una batería en medio y por la parte de enfrente un cráneo toma esa y busca unos pantalones y encuentra unos un poco ajustados pero de su comodidad y unos tenis que le llamaron la atención y también por supuesto ropa interior pero antes que se probara la ropa la encargada la detiene y le pide que se duche antes de ponerse la ropa en eso Marceline trata de ignorarla pero Ana se vuelve insistente y Marceline sin más opciones toma una ducha donde le indicaron después de eso se probó la ropa y se veía hermosa con el conjunto tal cual le combinaba después de eso Marceline y jake salieron y se despidieron de Ana la cual se despidió y se marcharon en búsqueda de Finn


End file.
